


Gotta Get That Girl (nsfw)

by LoveisYonduBlue



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisYonduBlue/pseuds/LoveisYonduBlue
Summary: Kraglin is head over heels for you and has built up the confidence to tell you. Work, captain, and crew keep getting in his way, but he’s not going to rest until he wins your heart! Romance/smut, requested by @furiosaredemption when I briefly opened up requests on Tumblr around Valentines Day.





	Gotta Get That Girl (nsfw)

Today's the day. Kraglin is finally going to tell you how he feels. He wakes up earlier than normal and showers thoroughly (well, as thoroughly as a regulated 10-minute shower allows), takes special care shaving and combing his hair, and puts on a uniform which he made sure was freshly cleaned the day before.

He thinks about you as he pulls his jumpsuit on. You’re a Terran, of all things, one they'd found by happy accident when they'd boarded the wrong transport ship. Instead of the cargo hold full of Nova Corps weapons they were intending to steal, they'd found a ship full of navigators, techs and admins straight out of the academy and headed for the Nova Corps base on Sarran. Not missing a beat, Yondu Udonta had played it off like a recruiting mission and offered positions on the  _Eclector_. Out of the thirty recruits, only two bit the lure, and you were the only one that had made it through the six-month trial period.

Sweet-natured, and little quiet but with a surprisingly bold personality, you’re one of the  _Eclector's_  few women on board and one of the brightest Navs Yondu says he's ever seen.

Many men on board including Wretch, Narblik, Tullk, and even Yondu himself have made a pass at you, but you turned them all down. Kraglin’s seen you casually flirt with a couple guys on the Nav team, but no one else on the crew makes you blush like  _he_  does. He grins as he zips his uniform up to his neck. He's flirted with you on occasion, and you always go a beautiful shade of pink, smiling shyly when he’s around. This led him to believe he has a real shot with you, and he’s ready to test the theory.

He stands before the small mirror above the sink in his private bathroom. Trying to tame his pattering heart and fluttering stomach, he squares his shoulders, and points determinedly at his reflection. "Yer gonna get that girl today, Kraglin Obfonteri. And nothin's gonna stand in yer way."

So much for that plan.

He sees you in line in the Mess that morning, but the line is much too long in front of him; even the First Mate of the  _Eclector_  knows not to cut in front of hungry Ravagers at breakfast. He finally gets his tray and is heading in your direction when Yondu calls him away for three hours, reviewing specs for the next mission.

Later, his heart leaps when Yondu leads him in the direction of the Control Room, where you work. But instead of going up there, he takes Kraglin aside to the Security Room to run some new upgrades by him. Kraglin catches sight of you on one of the screens as you walk to the Mess for lunch and sighs, leaning his chin in his hand. 

The rest of the day goes on in much the same way – Kraglin repeatedly finds you within arm’s reach and yet he’s prevented from talking with you or even catching your eye. His irritation with his crew, his captain, and himself grows as the day-cycle on the ship progresses, even as his heart sinks.

The last straw occurs when he's on his way to Block J, which is situated near the Hangar. Most of the mechanics bunk there, but he knows that's where you sleep with the few other females on board. It’s late, but he finally got away from the Captain, finally ordered the crew to leave him alone, and this is his last chance to catch you.

He turns the corner and runs into a rookie coming from the Hangar. The rookie is carrying a large container full of used engine grease, and it splashes all over Kraglin's uniform as they collide.

The rookie's eyes grow big as dinner plates and he stammers out an apology.

Kraglin stares down in disbelief at his uniform. He clenches his fists and his eyes. _"DAMMIT!”_ he roars. “Of all the days!" He jabs a finger down the hallway, his hand shaking. _"Git! Go!"_

The rookie yelps and races away, squeaking urgent apologies as he goes, container sloshing.

Grumbling and swearing under his breath, Kraglin ducks into one of the common shower areas nearby and grabs a dirty towel out of the basket. He begins scrubbing at the mess, but all it does is spread the grease on his previously clean uniform. He snarls and hurls the towel to the floor, bracing his hands on either side of the sink. He considers bashing his forehead against the metal faucet; it might be less painful than this entire day has been.

He hears a toilet flush somewhere, and subsequent footsteps, but he closes his eyes. He doesn't want to make eye contact or speak to anyone right now.

"Kraglin? Are you all right, sir?"

He gasps and whirls.

You stand there, drying your hands on a clean towel. Your eyes go to his ruined uniform, and he feels his face flush. He just wants to crawl into a vent somewhere and never come out again.

"Oh! What happened?" You rush to a sink and wet the towel in your hands, then approach him and start to dab at the stain. You glance up at him, and he thinks there’s the slightest blush on your cheeks. "You're usually more careful than this."

Words? What are those? He can't remember. "I – uh huh."

"Was it one of the mechanics?"

He nods. 

You shake your head. "You poor man. I saw the Captain running you ragged today, you looked stressed." You throw the towel in the garbage and retrieve another towel from a cupboard on the opposite wall.

Huh. So that's where the clean ones are.

You repeat the action with two more towels, until most of the grease and oil is wiped away. "Well, it's not as good as new, but it's better than it was." You step back and look up at him. "Are you all right?" you repeat.

He nods.

"Okay." You fidget for a second, then jab your thumb at the door. "Well, I'd better get to my bunk, then.”

"No!" he cries, the word tearing from his throat.

You jump.

"No, [y/n], please." He holds out a hand to prevent you from taking another step. "Please. I been tryin' to catch ya all day, please don't leave yet."

"You have?" you ask, bewildered.

He nods. "Everythin' kept gettin' in my way, and today was supposed to be the day I told ya how I feel 'bout ya, and- _shit."_ He realizes what he just said and snaps his mouth shut.

"How you feel about me?" you echo, and his heart just about beats right out of his chest as that beautiful pink color flushes your cheeks. 

He swallows.  _Well, ya wanted to tell her today, idjit. Now's yer chance._  Smoothing down his uniform, he stands up straight and squares his shoulders, like he did in front of the mirror this morning. "Yeah," he says, and his voice comes out softer than he means. He clears his throat. "I'm in love with ya, [y/n]. And I wanted to tell ya before anybody else snatched ya up."

Your blush deepens, but a smile crosses your features and you take a couple steps closer to him. Tentatively, you take one of his hands in yours. "You didn't need to worry about anyone else snatching me up," you say, looking up at him. "The only man I was hoping would snatch me up is right here."

At your words, heat strikes mercilessly between his legs. He lets out a shaky breath, and lets his eyes wander swiftly up and down your body, admiring what he sees. "Yer fully serious?" he asks, meeting your eyes again.

"Yes." You slide your hands as far up his torso as they'll go, and Kraglin bends down to easily heft you into his arms.

As he brings your legs around his waist, he feels his growing erection press into you. You gasp and glance down, even as his face flames.

"Kraglin!" you say in a teasing, accusatory voice.

He chuckles nervously. "M'sorry, I can't help it." He bends down and presses a swift kiss to your cheek. "Yer so sexy, girl."

You wind your arms around his neck and place a kiss softly against his lips. "You think so?"

"Hell yeah." He slowly runs a hand up and down your back. The resulting tremor that he feels go through your body gives him a boost of confidence and he smirks. "In fact, I don't wanna rush ya or nothin'," he says softly, "But I could do ya right here." He realizes this was a very bold thing to say and hopes it won’t backfire on him.

To his delight, you bite your lower lip and trace the Ravager emblem on his uniform with one finger. "Yeah, or we could go back your cabin, where it's comfier."

His heart feels like it's about to burst with joy. "Or - or we could do that, yeah." He grins and bends his head down to yours and places his lips against your ear. His voice is low and husky. "Ya want me to take ya to my bed, baby girl? Tell me." 

You're about to reply when you feel his tongue trace around the outside of your ear. You feel wetness grow between your legs and you shudder from head to toe, gripping his shoulders. You can't help yourself and let out a quiet moan.

"Oh fuck," you hear him gasp, and he tightens his hold on you, pressing you needily against his body so he can grind against you.

You gasp as you feel his hardness rub against the apex of your legs. "Oh, ohh Kraglin, I changed my mind - just take me here, please. I can't - I can't - _please."_

Without a word, he carries you to the shower stall furthest from the door. You begin undressing one another, and soon you're both naked in each other's arms. Holding your hips, he draws you close. “Ya got no idea how long I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout this.”

“I don’t know about that, I think I’ve got you beat,” you say with a shy smile. “I’ve had a crush on you since before we met - when we learned about Ravagers in the academy. You were part of the reason I decided to take the Captain up on his offer.”

Kraglin smirks and runs his fingers through your hair. “Oh?”

“They were covering the most wanted Ravagers in class one day and wanted posters of you and the Captain came up. I thought you were hot.” You bite your lip as you let your eyes wander over his body. “And boy was I right.”

He chuckles, running his fingertips lightly over your body so your skin turns to gooseflesh. “Do ya ever dream ‘bout me, baby girl?” he whispers as he kisses your shoulder. “Gods know I dream ‘bout _ya.”_

“Oh yeah?” You tease a finger in the fine grey-brown hair on his chest. “What do you dream about me?”

He licks his lips. “Well, doin’ this fer starters….” He kneels on the floor, lifting one of your feet onto the shower bench and gripping your ass with one hand to draw you near. He presses his mouth between your legs, and you clench your fingers in his mohawk as he twirls his tongue around your clit. You have to clap a hand over your mouth to stifle a scream of pleasure as he pushes his tongue inside you, withdrawing and pushing back repeatedly. You feel like all of your bones have turned to water and you become putty in the First Mate’s arms. The soft, wet sounds of him sucking and kissing your sex is making you moan, pant and whimper, and by the sparkling-eyed glances he keeps giving you, the First Mate is enjoying every second.

“K-Kraglin, please!” you say urgently. “Please, I need you.”

He straightens up, wiping a hand across his mouth, and lifts you into his arms, seating himself on the bench. You hold on tightly to his shoulders. “Ya on somethin’?”

You nod. “You clean?”

He nods, and lines his cock up at your entrance. Just before he pushes in, he catches your eyes. “Ya know, this weren’t my end goal,” he says, pausing. “I don’t want this to be a pattern a’ jus’ havin’ sex. I wanted to tell ya how I felt, and…well, I was hopin’ ya’d be my girl.”

“I didn’t want any one-night stands either,” you say softly, kissing his forehead. “I’d love for you to be my boyfriend, Kraglin.”

He grins wide at this and presses his lips to yours as he pulls you down onto him, burying his shaft deep inside you. You moan loudly against his mouth, whimpering as he slowly lifts you and pulls you back down again. “Ya feel amazing, darlin’,” he says, and those are the last words from him for some time.

All the dreams he had about you were never as good as this, and he never imagined the noises you’d make. The moans, the whimpers, the gasps and groans you utter keep him rock hard inside you, and the touch of your hands on his chest, the dig of your nails into his back and shoulders urge him to give you all he has to offer. He hooks his hands under your thighs, twining your legs around his waist as he rises to his feet. You wrap your arms around his neck tightly, gasping and arching your back as he braces you against the cool tile wall. He adjusts his position inside you and thrusts hard. He can feel you quickly approaching your climax, bearing down on him tighter and tighter.

You stop caring about how loud you are and how your voice echoes in the empty bathroom; all you can concentrate on is how Kraglin is making you feel, drawing you closer to the peak every second. He bites down where your shoulder meets your neck as he begins to rub your clit roughly, and the combination of pain and pleasure undoes you.

Kraglin throws his head back as he feels you orgasm, your walls throbbing and squeezing down on him; he follows a few seconds later with a wordless growl, clenching your hair in a fist as he pumps his hips into yours, filling you up.

Once you stop shaking and he’s gone soft, he gently pulls out, letting go of your hair and holding you securely against his chest. He kisses the top of your head and you sigh happily, snuggling your cheek into his shoulder. He wipes you off with a clean towel from the cupboard, and you both get back into your clothes. He smiles down at you, chuckling a little as he tries to smooth down your disheveled hair.

You laugh, blushing, and comb your fingers through it.

“Ya look beautiful,” he assures you, planting a tender kiss on your cheek. As he walks back to his quarters, hand-in-hand with you, he reflects that despite everything that went wrong today, in the end he still got the girl.


End file.
